As Easy As 123
by desolate-love
Summary: It’s just that it seems that my happy ending came quicker than I had planned.” One Shot With Damon/Elena.


'Katherine is what I'm here for, not Elena,' I reminded myself for about the tenth time that day. It just gets hard sometimes; when I watch her from through her bedroom window. I wonder if she knows that she says my name in her sleep? I want to tell her, but she won't believe me.

Elena wakes up when her alarm clock goes off. I'm watching from a safe distance; I'm in a tree outside her window, hidden by leaves. She jumps form bed to turn the alarm off, then she yawns and heads to her bathroom. I slowly step off the branch I'm sitting on and head through her empty window. Elena's in the shower, like she is every morning. I gently sit on her bed, being careful not to disturb anything, and I imagine what it would be like if she allowed me to sleep in her bed too. 'No, Katherine you dummy.' I remind myself.

I hear Elena turn the water off, and I'm gone and halfway across town before she opens the door. She never notices that I always put a flower on the branch I sit on; in clear view. I suppose she doesn't look hard enough.

At 8:03 she arrives in the school parking lot. When she gets out she spots Bonnie at one of the lunch tables, and heads toward her with a smile on her face, 'Hey Bonnie!' She yells. I can hear ,but she doesn't know that. Elena tells her what a great night she had, and about a good dream she had. In her dream a man was watching over her while she was sad, and it made her feel better. So simple, yet heartbreaking. I went into her room last night; just to watch her while she slept. She must have felt something, what else would cause her to dream like that? 'Shut up Damon, she's not talking about you,' I have to remind myself that she has no idea I watch her at night.

The school bell rings and Elena and Bonnie head off through the double doors in he front. Here I am, with nothing useful to do until 3:30 when Elena gets out of school. I'm hopeless, I've made her my entire life. Ah, eternity does get boring.

I decide to go back to her house and look inside her bedroom. I've done this once before but I was too afraid to touch anything. Stefan and I are first people she would suspect if she knew someone was in her room. But I need to know what she writes in her dairy, I have a feeling it could work to my advantage.

So here I am, running to Elena's house. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with her, she's the opposite of Katherine; whom I love. It doesn't add up to me.

I creak open her door and walk up the stairs as if I owned the place. Nobody's home right now, I believe Elena's aunt Jenna went shopping or something. Elena's room is messier than it usually is; usually when I'm here it's rather clean. I have to search for a while but I eventually find her diary. It's light green and has her name engraved on it in gold. I've opened it before, in the cemetery. I didn't make much of what I was reading then.

The latest entry reads:

**Dear diary,**

**I really don't know what to think anymore. I though I loved Stefan, but I'm not so sure anymore. I've gotten to know Damon pretty well over the past couple weeks, and he's not as bad as Stefan says he is. I'm going to make sure Damon knows that I don't believe Stefan anymore.**

Really? She doesn't hate me…

I put the diary back exactly where I put it and rushed to the school parking lot. I stood by Elena's car for four and a half hours waiting for her to get out of class. It was terrible.

At 3:37 Elena came out of the doors and headed towards me. I though I saw a smile on her lips when she noticed me, but it was probably just my imagination again.

"Damon?" She asks. I don't answer, instead I grab her face and kiss her like I've never kissed anyone before; not even Katherine. Our lips are crushed together and her mouth moves with mine. I know people are looking. 'Let them look, you both deserve this kiss.' I think, it's true.

I pull away from her and look at her face. Her eyes are wide, but she doesn't look angry. She seems to be at a loss of words, so I spare her.

"I just needed to do that. I'm sorry Elena." I tell her before I run off to my house. I can't believe what I just did; Stefan's going to murder me. Not that I'm afraid, I just don't feel like fighting right now. I sit on my bed for the next few hours. Stefan doesn't come home until late at night. He walks in and goes straight to his room to sleep.

"Nighty night Stephy, " I tease him. I might as well make the best of it as it lasts. He looks at me and smiles. He smiled? Did Elena not tell him? I sit for a few seconds before my phone vibrates in my pocket. It's a text from Elena.

'Can you come over?' It reads. Does she really want me to come over? I answer 'Be right there' and I leave the house without making too much noise.

I arrive at Elena's five minutes after I sent her the message. I knock on her window and she turns around on her bed to see me. She smiles. It's not Katherine's smile, it's Elena's. That's when I knew that I didn't need Katherine to be happy.

She opens the window for me and goes back to sit on her bed.

There's an extremely awkward silence and I can tell that she wont talk first, so I start.

"Well, this is different Elena." I looked at her while I said this. My voice was mocking but me eyes were serious.

"Damon, I need you." I was…confused. I mean, I wanted her to love me, no doubting that. But I just never thought it would happen.

I walked over to her on the bed and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying lightly. I wrapped her in an embrace and put my head on hers.

"I love you Damon." She whispered through tears.

I started to laugh quietly . It was rather funny. She lifted her head and looked in my eyes.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing Elena. It's just that it seems that my happy ending came quicker than I had planned."


End file.
